New York New York
by celrock
Summary: While Tommy and the gang were in Los Vegas, freeing the tigers in the Heimlick and Bob Show, Rosie and the gang were in New York City, attempting to see and ultimately save, the Dummi Bears musical! Listen to Rosie tell Tommy of her big New York adventure, and best vacation ever!
1. Prologue, Tommy's Bad Day

Author's Note: It's now time, for a story that's been scheduled for release for a while, and could possibly be, one of the final stories I do for a good while, where several OC's owned by other authors than myself, otherwise known as the East coast gendar bender Rugrats in my universe, play a major role in a story of mine. Not to say they won't appear in future stories, but I may be cutting back on the use of other author's OC's come the 2016 year, having them make only cameo appearances, rather than playing major roles, until I see a bit more activity and initiative from the authors who created them. In other words, more regular releases of new stories and updating incomplete stories on their profile in the coming year. I'm sick of seeing this fandom fall, and I think as a new years resolution for anybody who reads this, let's try a bit harder, to be on top of releasing stories in the coming year. Not to worry, I plan to keep up my regular releases of stories as well. Also, this is the East coast gendar bender Rugrats version of one of my favorite Rugrats episodes, Vacation. An episode that sadly, doesn't get a lot of air play on The Splat, and if you're sadly, one of the people that must rely on Hulu and Amazon Instant Video to watch Rugrats, you sadly, wohn't see this episode, because it's missing from the list. However, if you're lucky enough like me, to own season 4 on DVD, or should you have the orange video tape that was released on July 8, 1997, to feature this twenty-two minute special, along with the bonus episodes, Ice Cream Mountain and Graham Canyon, then you're in luck! Not to worry though, by the end of the story, even if you are reduced to watching it on Hulu or Amazon Instant Video, this so called, missing episode, won't be all that unfamiliar to you, once Tommy tells the story of his vacation to Rosie, post her telling him about her trip to New York. With that out of the way, let's get started.

New York New York

Summary: While Tommy and the gang were in Los Vegas, freeing the tigers in the Heimlick and Bob Show, Rosie and the gang were in New York City, attempting to see and ultimately save, the Dummi Bears musical! Listen to Rosie tell Tommy of her big New York adventure, and best vacation ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, like Reggie, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Rosie and her family, and Bonnie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, and Hazel and her family are owned by HazelNutSwirl. This is also my first attempt at using Bonnie in a major role, but judging by her profile in that OC introduction story that Nairobi-harper released a while back, I picture her to be the gendar bender version of Chuckie. I hope I don't mess up on this too much, but please, no flaims. Already had to delete a nasty guest review on my story, Rosie's Loss the day after Christmas, and I'm very upset at how insensitive some people just, really are. With that, on with the first chapter!

Chapter 1, Prologue, Tommy's Bad Day

It was a wet, rainy day in late summer. Two-year-old Tommy though, was having the most miserable day of his life, and he was only hoping he could talk to Rosie, as talking with her always made him feel better. Little did he know he'd be getting that opportunity, as he tried some coconut for the first time for lunch, and to his dismay, didn't like it. Peter was over babysitting him, while Stu and Didi took his one-year-old brother Dil to the doctor's for his check up, as they were trying to get everybody's annual physicals done before leaving for Washington DC the following week.

"What did you thihnk of your coconut Tommy?" Peter asked, as he cleared away the lunch dishes from the table, and placed them into the sink.

Tommy let out an irritated sigh before responding.

"The texture was nice, but I don't like it. I like fruits with more taste, like apples. I'm sorry Peter." Said Tommy.

He hopped down from his chair on to the floor, a sad look on his face. Peter stopped washing the dishes and came over to put a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I know today hasn't been a pleasant one for you, but it's just about time for your nap. And tonight, your best friend Chuckie and his family, and Zack and his aunt are coming over for dinner, so that ought to cheer you up a bit." Said Peter.

Tommy turned and let out a small smile, before turning his attention back to where he was going, as he ran into the living room, grabbed up his soft Reptar doll from the play pen, and headed up to his room to take a nap. Before lying down, he used the potty in the bathroom, then returned to his room, where he hopped into his bed, and Peter tucked him in. No sooner was he about to leave the room, when a vibration came from his pocket. He pulled out the phone to see he had a Facetime call, so answered it.

"Hi Peter, is Tommy there? I've gots something to show him!" Rosie exclaimed with excitement.

Peter could see on the screen, that Rosie was sitting on the floor of her living room, and a photo album was sprawled out in front of her.

"Sure! But Tommy does need to take his nap, he was up very late last night. So don't talk long." Said Peter, as he handed the phone to Tommy, and left the two toddlers alone to talk, while he went back downstairs to finish cleaning up the lunch dishes.

"Uh, hi Rosie." Said Tommy in a sad tone of voice.

"Hey Tommy, what's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm not having a very good day." Tommy replied.

"Well, what happened?" Rosie asked.

"Well, let's see. First, I had to wake up earlier than I wanted to, but that wasn't so bad, as I was spose to go to the zoo today with Phil and Lil and their mommy. I ated my Reptar cereal for breakfast, and me, Phil and Lil played out in my sandbox in the backyard, till it was time to go. That's when it started raining, and it's been raining all day. So we didn't get to go to the zoo. Phil and Lil lefted though, as I was stuck to play all by myself with Dilly, who only wanted to watch Goober and Super Why, two shows I cannot stand. Yet though, I was really looking forward to watching the new episode of Word World, followed by the new Reptar movie, Reptar's Summer Time Aventure. Just as the Reptar movie was spose to start though, when Peter arrived to watch me while Dil went to the doctor's, a funny noise came from the TV and funny dots appeared. Peter toldid me that was static, cuz the satellite signal was corrupted, whatever that means, but if I couldn't watch Reptar no more, it didn't sound good. I asked Peter if we could fix it, and he said we couldn't. He did fix me some lunch, and gave me something new to try, a coconut fresh off a coconut tree. I had me a little glass of coconut milk, which is clear, not like regular milk from the frigerator, and it don't taste like frigerator milk neither. And if that's not the worstest part, the fruit inside the coconut is nice to chew on, but that's about it. It ruined lunch for me, and I'd just about like this day to be…" Tommy stopped mid sentence, as he noticed what Rosie had on the floor in front of her.

"What? What is it?" Rosie asked.

"What's that book you're looking at Rosie?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, this?" Rosie asked, holding up the photo album.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"Oh, it's a book of all sorts of pictures that my mommy and daddy have taken. Right now, I'm looking at pictures they taked of me when we went on the bestest vacation ever, to New York City!" Rosie exclaimed.

"New York City? Where's that?" Tommy asked.

"It's far far away. It's full of big tall buildings, and it's a great place to have an aventure. I should know, as I went on one of the bestest aventures I ever had!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Really?" Tommy asked eagerly, his eyes wide with curiosity and fascination.

"Sounds like you wanna hear the story." Said Rosie.

"Yes, please tell me." Said Tommy.

"Not to worry Tommy, I'll tell you all about it, though I have to ask, have you ever been on a vacation before?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, I have. I went to this place with lots of lights called Slots Vegas. And I too, had the bestest vacation I ever had." Tommy replied.

"Really? I've never been to Slots Vegas. My mommy tells me the king of rock and roll lives there, and peoples play cards all day." Said Rosie.

"Well I don't know about that. I never saw no king of rocks, and yeah I do recall my grandpa playing cards a lot, but I wanna hear about your aventure more. If Peter don't make us stop talking to one another to make me take my nappy, then I'll tell you about my trip." Said Tommy.

"Ok, it's a long story, so I'd make yourself really comfortabler." Suggested Rosie.

Tommy snuggled up with his Reptar doll and leaned back on his pillows with a huge smile, as he held the phone in his other hand, staring at Rosie, as she turned a couple of pages back in the photo album, to a picture of her and her friends on a train. Once she had this picture in front of her, she was ready to tell Tommy her story.

"Are you ready to hear the story?" Rosie asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

And we'll hear Rosie's story, over the course of the next two chapters, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: The coconut for lunch was inspired by the fact that over my Christmas weekend, I actually tried coconut milk, and the fruit from inside a coconut for the very first time, and sadly, like Tommy here, I agree. It's tasteless, and I like other fruits more, like apples. Yet though, how does coconut taste so sweet as an ingredient, or in coconut ice cream? That's a mystery, that will have to be figured out another day, as sorry, this story about Rosie's New York adventure, won't be giving us the answer to that question.


	2. Rosie's New York Adventure, Part 1

Author's Note: To make it easier on myself, the chapters where Rosie is telling the story of her adventure, will be told from Rosie's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 2, Rosie's New York Adventure, Part 1

Rosie POV

My big aventure started for me, not long after my hair gotted turndid pink cuz of that accident I toldid you about back when we first metted. Anyway, we lefted very early in the morning, just as the sun came up. But we weren't going by car to this place, oh no! We went on a train!

End of Rosie POV

"Oh yeah! I've been on a train before. But my firstest train trip was to a family union. I can't say that was my most favoritest place, as Angelica toldid me I'd be going home with another family. I think I enjoyed my nextest time on a train more. That was when my friends were there too, after our trip to Paris. Sadly though, Chuckie's favoritest bear, Wawa went missing, and we had to find it." Explained Tommy, interrupting Rosie's story.

Rosie rolled her eyes at his interruption.

"Uh, did Chuckie get Wawa back?" Rosie asked.

"Yep, and we had the bestest time on the, oh, I think the growed ups called it the lental town express or something." Said Tommy.

Rosie cleared her throat impatiently.

"Uh, can we get back to my story now? Please?" Rosie asked impatiently.

"Sure we can. Sorry for interrupting." Said Tommy.

"It's ok." Rosie replied.

Rosie POV

Ok, well, my firstest time on a train was with me, my mommy and daddy, my big sister Mary, my friends, Hazel and Bonnie, and to my unpleasant surprise, Reggie went with us too. Little did I know though, just how important a role Reggie would play on my firstest vacation. We got on the train, and it was really neat! There were rows of seats, a car with lots of nummy food, and while the loud noise scared Bonnie a little bit, I kept telling her that it was ok, it's just the noise of the motor that makes the train go. We had lots of fun riding the train, as we saw all sorts of things go by. While we road the train, my sister kept playing music on her iPad, in particular, this song about New York. It was sung by some man, and he wanted to visit the city that never slept and become the king of the hill. This sparked up my curiosity when hearing this song, so I turned to my friends.

"Is it true that nobody takes nappies in New York?" I asked.

"I don't know Rosie, but if the man in the song says he wants to wake up in a city that never sleeps, then I guess not." Hazel replied.

"And what about becoming the king of the hill? We're girls, shouldn't we become the queen of the hill?" I asked.

"I don't know if becoming the queen of the hill is such a terrific idea. I am afraid of heights you know." Said Bonnie.

I looked into my friend's almond colored eyes with a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Bonnie, that man in the song seems very nice. If he is the king of the hill, top of the heap like he said, I'm sure he'll treat you nice and not let anything bad happen." I said.

"That's good." Replied Bonnie with a sigh of relief, as she let out a small smile.

Before we knew it, we were arriving in the city. There were huge buildings everywhere! Seeing this fantastic sight, gave me another brilliant question.

"Hey girls, look at all the tall buildings!" I said.

"And lots of peoples!" Added Hazel.

"I don't know, it looks kind of like home, only biggerer, with more buildings and more people! I hope we're not gonna live here." Said Bonnie in fear.

Just then, Reggie came up to us.

"You baby ladies are so silly. We're not gonna live here, we're on a vacation." Reggie explained.

"What's a vacation?" Hazel asked.

"A vacation is this really cool trip where you get to do anything you want, all of the time." Reggie explained.

"You know what? I bet ya Reggie's always on vacation." Bonnie whispered into my ear.

I just let out a tiny giggle, as Reggie went on to explain more.

"My mommy tells me New York City is the bestest place to take a vacation." Reggie continued.

"New York City? You mean it's not just in a song sung by some man? We can actually go there?" Hazel asked.

"Of course we can go there butter ball head, in fact, it's right over there." Replied Reggie, as he pointed out the window of our train car to where the tall buildings were.

Me and my friends stared in fascination at what lay before us.

"And I'm gonna become the star on Broadway, starring in my own musical, Phantom of the Reggie!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Hey, wait a minute Reggie, I thought we were in New York City, not Broadway." Said Hazel.

"We are. Broadway is a street in New York City. It's where all of the musicals take place. And I believe our mommies and daddies are taking us to that dumb old Dummi Bears musical." Scowled Reggie.

"Wow really? I've always wanted to see the Dummi Bears musical." Said Bonnie.

"Me too Bonnie. Wow! This place looks like fun!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we can ride Jelly Bear to outside space!" Suggested Hazel.

"You guys are so silly, Jelly Bear can't fly, and he doesn't have his astronaut license." Said my older sister Mary, who looked up from her iPad to see us talking.

"He can take us to outside space on our vacation." Said Hazel, just as the train went into a dark tunnel, and came to a stop.

"This is your conductor speaking. We're now at Pen Station in New York City. Everybody who's changing trains here or who's final destination is here must get off now. Anybody who's continuing on to Washington DC, please stay on board. Thank you." Said a loud man's voice over a speaker.

A few minutes later, our mommies and daddies came to get us.

"Come on kids, it's time to go." Said my mommy, as she scooped me up, and we headed off the train into Pen Station.

" _Wow, this train station don't look like a pen. I wonder how it writes?_ " I thought to myself, as we were carried by our mommies through a large crowd of people and out on to a busy street.

While I've lived in a big city all of my life, it was nothing like it was here, and as I looked around, and saw peoples selling hotdogs, kids playing in a huge park, and pigeons flying around, something toldid me this was going to be the bestest vacation ever. Soon, we were at the place where we'd be staying. It's called a hotel and it's where we stay in this huge room with lots of beds. Once we gotted to our room, is when I heard some of the worstest news a baby could ever receive.

"Uh, Shannon, honey, can I see you, for a minute?" My daddy asked, as he was getting his stuff situated on this dresser by the TV.

I caught a glimpse of his face, and he didn't look too happy. Wondering what was the matter, I snuck over to the door, when my mommy and daddy went out into the hall to talk, and listened from the doorway.

"What is it dear?" My mommy asked.

"I forgot our tickets to the Dummi Bears musical." My daddy muttered in disappointment.

"You what?" My mommy screamed in anger.

"I'm sorry. We were in such a hurry, I must have left them on the kitchen table, as I checked through my pockets and all through my suitcase, and, well, they're not here! I even emptied my wallet three times while we were on the train, no luck there either." Said my daddy.

I knew at that moment, we needed help if we were going to see that Dummi Bears musical, so I ran over to my friends, who were playing with a blue and purple ball that Bonnie brought with her from home, and toldid them the bad news.

"Uh, you girls, I've gots some bad news." I said.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"My daddy forgotted the tickets to the Dummi Bears musical at home, so we can't go now." I said.

"Maybe we can get new tickets." Suggested Hazel.

I thought about it for a minute before I responded.

"Hey Hazel, that's a great idea!" I said.

"Uh, wait a sec, what's a good idea?" Bonnie asked.

"Getting new tickets for the musical." I replied.

"Uh, Rosie, tickets cost money, and we don't gots any." Said Bonnie.

"Well, maybe we can find something else that's just as good as money, to trade in on Broadway to get tickets." I suggested.

"What can we trade in?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I saw lots of peoples eating hotdogs. And Reggie said Broadway is the street where musicals live. Maybe, if we bring the Dummi Bears some hotdogs, they'll let us see their show!" I explained, as I paced back in force in front of my two friends.

"That's a great idea Rosie, and if that doesn't work, I've gots lots of wormies in my diapies to trade in instead." Said Hazel, as she pulled a wormie out of her diapie, and slurped it into her mouth.

"Then it's settled then. Tomorrow when we go out to have fun, we must get some hotdogs and find Broadway." I said, just as I heard the TV turn on.

I turned around to find that my sister had switched it on, but before she could change the channel, we heard even more news that was shocking.

"And in recent news it appears the cast of the Dummi Bears musical has gone on strike." Said a lady on the TV.

I turned to my friends.

"I didn't know the Dummi Bears would be going bowling in this musical. Hurray for knocking all of the bowling pins down!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Rosie, that's not what the news said. Going on strike means, they're quitting." Explained my sister Mary.

We all gasp.

"Quitting? Why would they do that?" Hazel asked.

"Well, maybe it's cuz we don't gots no tickets to see them." Suggested Bonnie.

"That's it! That must be why they're quitting! I bet ya, if we can get some new tickets, we can save the Dummi Bears musical and the show, will go on!" I said boldly.

"I don't know, sounds like a big job." Said Bonnie, my friend appearing to look a bit unsure of this plan.

"Come on. It is our vacation, and I wanna see that Dummi Bears musical. And that's exactly what we're going to do, cuz when on vacation, you get to do whatever you want. So come on my friends, any Dummi Bears musical is worth saving if it means we'll have the bestest vacation ever. Are you with me girls?" I asked.

Bonni and Hazel put their hands on top of mine, and we all shook on it. Soon, it was time for us to eat dinner, which was pizza in our hotel room. Me and my friends split a cheese pizza, which was the bestest pizza ever! Then, it was time to go to bed, cuz my mommy toldid us that the nextest day, we'd be going to the Bronks Zoo. I didn't know what that was, but I knew a zoo was full of aminals. Hopefully, it wasn't far from Broadway, and we could pick up some hotdogs on the way.

We waked up the nextest morning to a sunny day, and after breakfast, we headed off to the zoo. As we were heading down the street in our strollers, I spotted one of the hotdog carts. It was at that moment, that I turned to my friends.

"Ok you guys, see that hotdog cart up ahead?" I whispered.

Bonnie and Hazel nodded.

"Just do what I do. When I give the signal, we run and grab the hotdogs." I said.

That's when I started crying and whailing at the top of my lungs. Hazel and Bonnie followed me, and just as the hotdog cart was about to come into view, our parents stopped to see what was the matter.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" My mommy asked, checking my diapers.

"Hmmm, you don't seem wet. Let's get you a bottle." Said my mommy, as she started looking through the diapie bag that was under neath the stroller.

At that moment, when my mommy wasn't looking, I gave the signal, and we all hopped out of our strollers and ran towards the hotdog cart. We almost didn't make it, when the man on the other side of the cart spotted us.

"Hey! What are you little kids doing here?" Barked a huge man with big muscles and dark brown hair, standing across the hotdog cart.

Little did I know what Reggie had up his sleeve. He came up behind us and started talking with the man.

"Hey! Wanna see something amazing?" Reggie asked, as he wiped away some snot from his nose. Unimpressed, I turned and started at him, a wod of snot on his hand.

"Reggie, don't spoil our plan." I said.

By the evil look on his face, I could tell he was up to no good.

"No worries, I'm only here to cool you guys off. Here bubble gum head, allow me." Said Reggie, as he pulled a water balloon out of his pocket.

"Don't! Call! Me! Bubble! Gum! Head!" I screamed, as I snatched the water balloon out of his hand, and meaning to throw it in Reggie's face, I turned and accidentally threw it at the man across from the hotdogs.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the man in surprise, as the water balloon broke, covering him in water.

As he turned away to towel himself off, I used this opportunity to reach up to the hotdog cart, and grab several weaners. I quickly stuffed them into my diapie, just as my mommy grabbed me from behind.

"Rosie! What on earth?" My mommy asked, as she sniffed around.

"What is it Shannon?" Hazel's mommy asked.

"I swear my daughter smells like hotdogs, but I don't see any. We'd better get to the zoo. The day's wasting away." Said my mommy, as she put me back into the stroller, and soon, we were at the zoo.

"Did you get the hotdogs Rosie?" Bonnie whispered to me at one point while we were on our long stroller ride to the zoo.

"Sure did. They're in my diapie for safe keeping." I whispered back.

Soon, we were at the zoo. There were aminals everywhere, but the aminal I was looking for was big, gray, and peoples would ride them in the circus.

End of Rosie POV

"Hey I know, an elephant!" Tommy exclaimed, interrupting Rosie's story.

"Yes Tommy, it's an elephant." Rosie replied.

"So, what happened nextest?" Tommy asked.

"If you stop interrupting, I can tell you the rest of the story!" Rosie replied impatiently.

Rosie POV

As our mommies wheeled our strollers through the zoo, I spotted the elephants out of the corner of my eye. Determined to get over to them, I started frantically pointing at the elephants.

"I think Rosie's interested in seeing the elephants." I overheard Bonnie's mommy shout over the loud noisy crowd.

"Do you wanna go see the elephants sweetheart?" My mommy asked.

I nodded and smiled. Unfortunately, when we gotted to the elephants, we had an even biggerer problem. There was a fence, blocking our path.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Hazel asked.

"Don't worry, I'll get my sister to let us into the elephant place." I replied, just as Mary walked up to us.

"You think I'm gonna get you guys a ride on the elephant? Get real Rosie, nobody's allowed to go inside there, we're only allowed to look at the animals." My sister explained.

Disappointed, I looked around quickly, to see if there was another way in. Then, I got it! I'd climb in, get on to the elephant, and once me and the elephant broke out, Hazel and Bonnie could join me, and we'd head off into the city towards Broadway where we'd give our hotdogs to the Dummi Bears, getting tickets, and saving the show.

"Don't worry girls, I've gots a plan." I whispered to the others, as I climbed out of my stroller, and started climbing up the fence.

Luckily, Reggie had the other growed ups paying attention to him, as he had snuck a cookie out of another baby's mouth at the elephant sight, causing the adults to scold him for taking things that didn't belong to him. This luckily gave me enough time to put my plan into action. I only hoped we'd get away with this plan.

Soon, I was at the top of the fence, with a long drop below me. I looked next to me to see that Hazel had also climbed the fence, but Bonnie, who was afraid of heights, was still on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I'm here to help you. After all, we are bestest friends. Now, let's see if I've gots any food an elephant might like." Said Hazel, as she held on to the fence with one hand, and looked through her diapie with the other.

"Oooh! A peanut butter cookie! Perfect!" Exclaimed Hazel, as she held the peanut butter cookie high in the air, and started waving it around, hoping to get the elephant's attention.

Soon, the elephant was walking towards us. Once it came over, and it was sniffing the cookie, Hazel dropped it, and it started eating the cookie.

"Quickly!" I whispered, as we jumped from the fence on to the elephant's back. The elephant made a loud trumpeting sound, as it stampeded away, with me and Hazel holding on for dear life, as it crashed into the gate of the fence, prying it open.

"Yes! We're free!" I exclaimed, as we passed by several peoples in the zoo, who gave us funny looks.

I didn't care though. I was determined to get to Broadway and save that Dummi Bears musical if it's the lastest thing I did. Then, I heard a scream, as I turned and saw a strand of Bonnie's brown hair, as she toddled up behind the elephant, and grabbed on to its tail, being picked up off the ground, as the elephant ran in fright out of the zoo, carrying us into the streets.

How we gotted past our mommies and daddies is beyond me, but soon, we'd be on our way to get what we wanted.

"Help Rosie, help!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Turning my head, I noticed she was losing her grip on the elephant's tail. I carefully scooted towards the back of the elephant, as Hazel continued to cling on to the elephant's head for dear life, praying I wouldn't fall off, as I reached down to grab my friend's hand.

"Grab my hand!" I cried, as I reached down to grab Bonnie's hand and pull her up.

Soon, I had her on the back of the elephant with me, just as we were headed for a body of water.

"Uh, riding elephants, might not be the bestest thing to do right after breakfast." I heard Bonnie say to herself, as her face started to turn green, like she was getting motion sickness.

At that moment, she threw up all over the elephant, as we were sent overboard, into a body of water.

End of Rosie POV

"Uh, Rosie, sorry to interrupt, but I've gots to go potty." Said Tommy.

"Ok. Well hurry up, cuz this aventure is really getting good! We're getting closer and closer to the good part!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Don't worry Rosie, I'll be right back." Said Tommy, as he set the iPhone down on his bed, and ran off to use the potty.

And this, ends chapter 2. So, what's going to happen next? And will they ever get to Broadway and save the Dummi Bears musical? Find out, in the next chapter!

Author's Note: The song that Mary was listening to on her iPad, and what the other east coast toddlers were talking about, was a song called, Theme from New York New York by Frank Sinottra. And had this been an actual Rugrats episode, this song would have played in the background during the train trip, just as Vacation by the Go-goes, played in the background during the Rugrats RV trip to Los Vegas at the start of the Vacation episode. Two Rugrats episodes were referenced in this chapter. Family Reunion from season 2, and Mermer on the Ornery Express from season 8. And just to make a little correction, the train they road in the season 8 episode was actually called the Brendaltown Express, but I thought it would be kind of funny to have Tommy goof up when saying the name, saying it incorrectly, even though I dohn't think I ever heard any of the babies try to say the name of the train in the actual episode, though it's been a while since I've seen that one, so I could be wrong. And, as you could see, I'm having Rosie tell her story in Rosie's POV, but I return to normal POV if Tommy has a question or a comment, interrupting the story. With that, be looking for the next chapter, coming soon!


	3. Rosie's New York Adventure, Part 2

Chapter 3, Rosie's New York Adventure, Part 2

A few minutes later, Tommy returned from the bathroom, and curled back up in bed. He picked up the iPhone, relieved to see that Rosie hadn't hung up, as her picture was still on the screen. To pass the time, she looked at more pictures in the photo album.

"Hey Rosie, I'm back. So what happened nextest?" Tommy asked.

Rosie looked up and saw Tommy on the screen of her sister's iPad. Seeing this, was her signal to clear her throat, which she did, and continued on with her story.

Rosie POV

There we were in the water, bobbing up and down, as the elephant stampeded off in the opposite direction.

"Now what are we gonna do Rosie?" Bonnie asked, shivering, as the water was quite cold.

"I don't know." I replied, looking around.

All of the sudden, I heard a man in a black suit announce something, and saw a boat not far from where we were tossed into the water.

"Welcome to Battery Park. Ride the Staton Island Fairy, and see the Statue of Liberty." I heard the man say, as he rang a bell.

"Did you hear that you guys? We can get on that boat over there, and go see the statue of libraries." I suggested, pointing over to the boat.

"But how are we gonna get over there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, we can hardly keep our heads up, let alone, swim." Added Hazel.

"And didn't they say something about battery park? I don't see no batteries no where. I'm so confused!" Cried Bonnie.

But rather than trying to figure that out, I concentrated on more aportant things. Just then, I started paddling my arms and kicking my legs, as I moved towards the boat.

"Just do what I do. Move your arms. Kick your legs." I shouted, as I swam towards the boat, my two other girlfriends, following behind me.

Soon, we were at the boat, and climbed on just in time, as it took off for the Statue of Libraries. We climbed on and caught our breath, as I looked around at the sights that lay ahead. The water looked prettiful, I only hoped that the statue would be able to get us closer to Broadway.

"Hey, I've gots a question. Where's Broadway anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully, the statue of libraries knows." I replied, just as the boat approached the statue.

Sadly though, it didn't make a stop at the statue, it only went past it.

"Awe, I thought we were spose to get off and ask the statue." Said Hazel disappointingly.

"Well, maybe when the boat gets back to where we gotted off, we can find another way there." I said, as we sat down on the floor, riding the boat in silence, until we returned to the dock.

Soon, we gotted off, and so as to not be spotted by any growed ups, we crawled behind a huge crowd of people exiting the boat.

"Maybe if we follow these peoples through the city, we can get closer to Broadway. But we must keep quiet. We don't wanna get caught by any growed ups." I whispered to my friends.

Hazel and Bonnie nodded their heads in agreement, as we all put our fingers to our lips and made shushing sounds at one another, before getting down on our hands and knees, and doing what we babies do bestest at a time like this, crawling through the biggerest city I'd ever sawed.

Soon, we followed a huge crowd down a sidewalk, until they came to a set of stairs that went underground. I knew where we were headed, as we had these in Boston.

"Look you guys, they have the T here too. Maybe the T will take us to Broadway, come on!" I whispered to Hazel and Bonnie, as we stood up, and toddled down the stairs into the T tunnel.

When we gotted to the bottom of the stairs, I overheard a growed up with red curly hair wearing a blue button down top and jeans say something that would get us closer to our destination.

"This way Hurb, this subway will take us to Broadway." Said the lady to another man standing next to her, as they went through some medal thing that turned.

"This way you guys, follow that lady with the red hair." I whispered, as being toddlers, we didn't have to push the bar, we crawled beneath it.

"I hope our mommies and daddies find us. I wonder where they are?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure once they hear us singing at the top of our lungs on Broadway, they'll be able to find us. Now come on girls." I said, as we inched our way closer to the lady, who stood at a yellow strip.

"Hmmm, it looks like track for the  
T to come on, but that lady called it a subway." Said Hazel, as she took a worm out of her diapies and slurped it.

"Hmmm, maybe in New York, T's are called subways." I suggested, just as a loud noisy train came towards us.

It stopped, and the doors opened up, where several peoples stepped out, and quickly, we followed the red headed lady inside.

"Outch!" Bonnie cried, as the door closed.

I turned to see that while she made it into the car, she didn't quite make it all the way in, as a strand of her long brown hair was stuck in the door.

"It's Gonna hurt, but grab my hands and walk forward." I said, as Bonnie hesitantly grabbed my hands, trembling nervously, as the train started to move.

"One, sixty, twenty-two!" I screamed, as the train picked up speed, causing me to lose my grip on Bonny, who fell to the ground on her tummy.

As the train continued to move, we skitted all over the place, unable to stay still. We screamed for our lives, just as the lady with the red hair spotted us.

"Oh my goodness! You poor things!" The lady said, as she picked us up, putting me on a man's lap.

"It's ok young child. Where are your mommy and daddy?" The man asked.

I looked him over. He smelled kind of like my daddy smells sometimes before he goes to work, and was wearing a gray coat, white buttondown shirt, and a red tie. I couldn't answer him, so I just smiled, as I looked over to see the nice red haired lady, holding Hazel and Bonnie, gently bouncing them up and down, as Hazel giggled, while Bonnie started to look like she was going to be sick.

She breathed a sigh of relief, as the subway train came to a stop, but we didn't move, remaining seated, while other passengers gotted off.

" _Hmmm, guess this wasn't our stop._ " I thought to myself, as the train started up again, and we made several more stops, before we got to the one we wanted.

"That's our stop." Said the lady with read hair, as the man holding me, lifted me off his lap and stood up.

"I hope we can find these kid's parents." Said the man.

"When we get upstairs and outside, where I'll have cell phone service, I'll call the Police and see if they can find these girls parents." Said the lady, as we were carried out of the subway tunnel, up the stairs, and into broad daylight.

I looked around, thinking we were on Broadway, but couldn't hear any music anywhere. However, I heard something that caught my attention, as the couple looked for a bench to sit down on. I saw a crowd of people, holding up Dummi Bears balloons and chanting.

"Save the Dummi Bears Musical! Save the Dummi Bears Musical!" Shouted a crowd of people marching in the near distance.

And then, I heard another group of people, also holding up Dummi Bears balloons, singing the Happy Happy song. At that instant, I knew just what to do. While the lady was on her cell phone, I nudged Hazel's arm.

"Come on, quick. We're that much closer." I whispered, as I hopped down from the man's lap, Hazel and Bonnie, following behind me.

While neither one of the growed ups was looking, we ran towards the crowd of protesters, as we, too, were anxious to save the Dummi Bears musical, just as much as they were. Hazel tripped over a rock and summersalted right into a little boy who was holding up a green Dummi Bears balloon. Startled, he dropped it, and Hazel grabbed it up, getting to her feet.

"Come on everybody, this way." Hazel shouted, as she pointed to a building nearby, where a bunch of people holding up Dummi Bears balloons were parading around.

"Do you think the Dummi Bears are inside?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course they're inside, we've just gots to get inside that door! Come on!" Cried Hazel, as we followed my friend with the buttery blond hair in the direction of the building.

Soon, we were at the gate of the building, when a man stopped us.

"Sorry little kids, but you're gonna need tickets to see this show. Besides, it's been canceled, and I'm already having a difficult time getting these protesters to stop." Wined the man at the door holding several ticket slips.

That's when I pulled the hotdogs out from my diapies, but I guess the man didn't like hotdogs, as he coughed at the sight of them, startling me, which cause me to toss them on to the ground.

"Just, get that thing away from me!" The man cried, as he stumbled over the hotdog I had thrown on the ground, and fell.

"Should we help him Rosie?" Bonnie asked.

"No! Now's our chance to get inside, come on." I said, grabbing Bonnie and Hazel's hands, and running into the open door of the building.

It then hit me where we must be. The theater where the musical would take place. I heard a crowd of people in the distance once inside, so went in that direction. As we approached the door though, we heard an all too familiar voice.

"Six tickets please, and make it snappy!" I heard Reggie's mommy say loudly, just as Reggie must have snuck past her, and caught up to us, my sister, running close behind.

Surprised, I turned towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you. The people at the zoo have been frantically searching the city all day for you guys, and when a Police officer said he saw a young toddler with pink hair near the Dummi Bears musical protesters, we figured it had to be you. Now come on Rosie, it's time to go." Said my sister, as she reached for my hand, but I wasn't taking it.

I quickly jerked away and turned my back on her.

"The musical's canceled Rosie, we're not staying here." Said my sister.

I turned and glared at her.

"Oh no it's not. We're gonna save this musical if it's the lastest thing we ever do." I said, as me, Hazel and Bonnie made it into another room before my sister could utter another word.

I soon heard footsteps behind us, as I turned around and saw Reggie.

"Oh no." I heard Bonnie mutter from behind me.

"Say goodbye to the old Reggie baby ladies, cuz soon, I'm about to be the star of Broadway." Said Reggie with a smile, as he scooted past us.

I then looked around and saw where we were. A crowd of peoples was sitting in rows of seats, and up at the other end of the room, was a huge stage, where Reggie was climbing up on stage. Thinking we were heading in the right direction towards the stage, me, Hazel and Bonnie went through a door at the opposite end of the room. To our surprise, it led us to another room where we saw the Dummi Bears. But they didn't look plump like the real Dummi Bears, they looked, kind of floppy. Then it hit me. These weren't the real Dummi Bears, these were their costumes. It was then that I got another idea.

"Come on you guys, help me get these down." I said, tugging at a costume of Jelly Bear on a coat rack and pulling it down to the ground.

"What are you doing Rosie." Bonnie asked.

"If we wear this costume, and go out on stage, maybe, we can put on the show ourselves." I said.

"How are we spose to do that?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, this costume is way too big." Bonnie added.

"Then we'll all dress in the costume. Bonnie, you climb into the bottom, Hazel, you climb on top, and I'll climb on top of her, and using the eye pieces in the face, I'll guide us to the stage. You ready?" I asked.

My friends looked a bit hesitant of this plan, but they slowly nodded their heads and smiled, as we climbed into the Jelly Bear costume, and made our way out on stage, to where Reggie was now performing into a microphone, getting everybody's attention.

"Babies and gentlemen, introducing the soon to be famous, Reggie, and his one man show, Phantom of the Reggie, made up by Reggie, and starring Reggie. But before we start, I have a little number, that I'd like to perform for all of you, and it goes, like this." Shouted Reggie into one of the microphones on stage, as I peaked through the eye pieces of the head of the costume, and saw what he was about to do.

He cleared his throat, and began to sing.

 _Start giving me juice_

 _I'm coming today_

 _I want to be a part of it_

 _New York, New York_

 _I've gots some big news_

 _I'm coming to stay_

 _Right in the big park in it_

 _New York, New York_

 _I want to wake up in a city_

 _That gots no sheep_

 _And find I sing on the hill_

 _Where there's lots of heat_

 _These little clown shoes_

 _Are running away_

 _To make a brand new start of it_

 _In old New York_

 _If I can make it square_

 _I'll make it there_

 _It's up to you_

 _New York, New York_

 _New York, New York_

 _I want to wake up in a city_

 _That gots no sheep_

 _And find I'm never done_

 _Not to resist_

 _Singing on the hill_

 _I'm never done_

 _These little clown shoes_

 _Are running away_

 _I'm gonna play in the grand big park in it_

 _In old New York_

 _And if I can make it square_

 _I'm gonna make it there_

 _It's up to you_

 _New York, New York, New York_

As Reggie was singing his own version of the song we heardid on my sister's iPad while riding the train to New York, we made our way out on stage in that Dummi Bears costume, but it wasn't all that easy.

"Ok, left, right, left, right." I whispered, but I forgotted that Hazel and Bonnie, didn't know their left from their right yet.

"Uh, which way's right again?" Bonnie asked, as she slipped, and we all fell over on stage, still wearing the costume, the giant costume, covering our eyes, causing us not to see.

As we continued to struggle to find a way out of the costume, that we were now trapped in, several audience members started laughing, as I'm sure we made one heck of a scene on stage, making Jelly Bear squirm around like he was a wiggle wormie, as Reggie performed his song. Realizing we weren't going to get out of this costume until he was finished singing, we played around, moving to the beat. As we moved though, I overheard some growed ups from where we previously were, crying.

"What's that?" Hazel whispered.

"I don't know, but as soon as Reggie quits singing, we'll go find out." I whispered back to Hazel, as we continued to move around in the large costume, getting very hot and sweaty, as I lost all sense of direction at this point, not to mention, my eyesight, as my head was no longer in the head of the costume anymore.

My head was stuck in one of the arms, and I felt trapped. But I didn't panick, if for no other reason, I wanted to keep things calm for Bonnie, who seemed to be having fun kicking her feet to the music, as she was trapped in one of the legs. Once Reggie's song ended, the crying back stage stopped, as we heard footsteps come out, and I heard somebody talk into a microphone.

"Before we unravel the mystery behind who's been wearing our Jelly Bear costume, and doing one heck of an interesting dance along to this fine young boy's rendition of Theme from New York New York by Frank Sinottra, I'd just like to say, thanks to all of our fans and loyal supporters. Without you guys, we wouldn't have had a reason to return to the stage tonight, and continue the show. I'll admit, just last week, I went through a death in the family, and didn't tell our agent I was taking off. I just, disappeared, upsetting a lot of people, and when I finally came around and apologized, I swore to never work in showbiz again, putting us on strike, all because I was morning the death of my cousin. But that's not the Dummi Bears spirit. We're suppose to make little kids happy, and deep down, when I think about it, I know my late cousin, would want me to be happy too. And so, ladies and gentlemen, the Dummi Bears musical, must, go on!" Said the man into the microphone, as several peoples clapped and cheered.

As they cheered, I started feeling some unfamiliar hands fiddling with the costume, as they unzipped the back, and me, Hazel, and Bonnie, all climbed out of the costume to see a man in a black suit before us.

"Well, hello young girls." Said the man in the black suit.

I looked up, just as I heard my mommy call my name from out in the audience.

"Rosie!" I heard my mommy cry, but she was too far away to get me.

The man in the black suit though went over to where Reggie was, and spoke into a microphone.

"Uh, I just heard a woman in the audience shout the name Rosie. Is there somebody with that name here?" The man asked.

I toddled over to the man, looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, you must be Rosie, and a very famous Rosie at that. For as you and your little friends here, saved the Dummi Bears Musical! Congratulations!" Said the man, as he picked me up, and I smiled out at the audience, all holding up Dummi Bears balloons, as I clapped and giggled.

Soon afterwards, our mommies and daddies came up on stage to get us, and we were about to leave, when another man in a black suit stopped us.

"Oh no no no. As a special surprise for saving the show, we're giving you, VIP passes!" Said the man in the black suit, as he led us to some seats out in the audience, and after what felt like forever, the Dummi Bears, now dressed in costume, including Jelly Bear, who was hopefully being warn by a biggerer person that fit better in that costume than we did, was out on stage, ready to start the show.

"We'd like for everybody to silence your cell phones and wrist watch alarms at this time, thank you, and enjoy tonight's performance, of The Dummi Bears." Said a man in a black suit, as he moved out of the way, the lights dimmed, and the show started.

It was the bestest musical I ever sawed, and I felt like a real heroin, saving the musical like that. After it was over though, I gotted another biggerer surprise when we returned to the hotel room, and turndid on the TV while our mommies and daddies got us ready for bed, and we dined on leftover pizza from the night before.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, thanks to three small toddler girls, and a young boy of about the age of four performing his own rendition of Theme from New York New York by Frank Sinottra, the cast of the Dummi Bears Musical was so moved by their adorable performance, that they ended the strike, thus, saving the show." Said a nice lady on TV, as pictures of the show where we just were, and a picture of me in that nice man's arms, showed on the screen.

" _Wow! Who knew I'd become a TV star, cool!_ " I thought to myself, as I sat there in silence, watching the TV.

"And in national news, New York City wasn't the only city to have some toddlers on stage tonight. In Los Vegas, famous magicians were in for a surprise, when they began their magic show this evening, only to be met by something rather incredible, yet, disasterous. Here's Jason Nason with the story." Said the lady news ankeror, as pictures changed to a man with brown hair.

"As the famous magicians, Heimlick and Bob in the heart of Los Vegas were wrapping up their disappearing act, they were met by a small three-year-old blond girl popping out of the box and performing her own rendition of Vacation by the Go-goes. While this was going on, another set of smaller toddlers freed several animals, including some tigers, as the stage was covered in milk, and a stampede of tigers, skunks, bunnies, and other assorted animals, running a muck." Explained Jason.

"We were moved by that little girl's performance, but as a result of this mess, our show was canceled." Said Bob to a reporter.

End of Rosie POV

"Wait a minute, did you say something about a little girl with blond hair singing Vacation and freeing tigers in Slots Vegas?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, that's what the man on the TV said when we returned from our mission of saving the musical." Rosie replied.

Tommy sat up in bed, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Wait a second Rosie. Do you mean to tell me, you were in New York, saving the Dummi Bears musical, the same day we freed the tigers in Slots Vegas?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. Did you go to Slots Vegas and free some tigers?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah! That's the trip I was about to tell you about. Me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil went to Slots Vegas a long time ago, and we saw these pictures of these really cute kitties on TV. I had to leave some back home, as right before we lefted, my doggy Spike had founded the kitties and was taking care of them, like they were his babies, till we founded new homes for them. Missing the kitties, I wanted to pet the ones we sawed on TV. So we went all over Slots Vegas, looking for them. We looked in a wading pool, we founded this place with nummy food to eat, where I gotted them a snack, and we even went to an amusement park. Then, we road this boat that gotted us closer to the kitties, and thanks to Angelica and her car, she got us right to where they were." Explained Tommy.

"So it was Angelica who sang on stage? That does make sense, as she had to have been three if that happened before your brother was born, as you didn't mention Dil or Kimi, and she does have blond hair." Said Rosie.

"Yep. And her singing kept the growed ups busy so we could free the kitties." Continued Tommy.

"And you did all of that on the same day me, Hazel, Bonnie, and Reggie, all saw to saving the Dummi Bears musical! Amazing!" Cried Rosie excitedly, just as Tommy heard footsteps come towards his room.

"Uh oh." Said Tommy, as he saw Peter in the doorway, with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Rosie asked.

And what was the matter? Find out, in the last and final chapter of this story.


	4. Epilogue, Don't Skip Your Nap

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter didn't get put up yesterday. I ended up with a phone call, and by the time I ate dinner, it was getting really late and I grew tired. No matter, here's the final chapter of this story, and part of it was inspired by my two-year-old nephew. To those of you who don't think my story is shitty, like in the case with Jesse Barrow, or who hate it so much, that you can't find anything nice to say about it at all, like Nairobi-harper, and for that, I thank you for following the golden rule at least, even if I've hit my all time low with a story to star your OC, hope this last chapter is decent enough for an ending. And perhaps I'll consider retiring my so called East coast gendar bender Rugrats come the 2016 year. After having to delete a guest review on the story I released last week to star Rosie, and receiving a PM this morning where someone referred to this story as shitty, maybe I will do just that. It's not like the authors who came up with the OC's I like to use in my stories give a damn anyway. They can't even bother to reply to the PM's I sent them over the weekend! They're no better than Mirium Pataki on Hey Arnold, and that's saying something. With that, on with the last chapter of what has to be my most cruddiest story yet.

Chapter 4, Epilogue, Don't Skip Your Nap

Tommy looked up to see that Peter had entered the room.

"Oh, hi Peter, Me and Rosie were just, talking. She's been telling me about the bestest vacation she ever taked, to New York City!" Tommy exclaimed happily.

"For three, hours?" Peter asked in surprise.

"How long is that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, that's three episodes of the Dummi Bears, and a Reptar movie." Peter replied, as he took a seat on the edge of Tommy's bed, and looked over at Rosie's picture on the phone.

"So Rosie, what else did you do in New York City after saving the Dummi Bears musical?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Rosie, did you get to go anywhere exciting? Like the Brooklyn Bridge, or The World Trade Center? Or play in Central Park, or go to the top of the Empire State Building? Did you get to go shopping in Time Square?" Peter asked.

Rosie let out a sigh of disappointment, as she turned her head away with a sad expression.

"No. Well, ok, we did get to go to Toys R Us in Time Square the nextest day after the Dummi Bears musical, and while we were in the toy store, my sister started to not feel well." Rosie replied.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"She got a tummy bug. She threw up all over the floor of the toy store and all over her pretty blue dress. We had to go back to the hotel, and because the growed ups were constantly watching me, Hazel, and Bonnie, we couldn't go do nothing. A day later, we took the train home, and if that wasn't enough to ruin things, I got this My Little Pony super mega play set at Toys R Us. While playing with it on the train though, Reggie walked by, ok, more like stomped by, as he was in a hurry to get to the dessert cart in the dining car, stepping on my toy and breaking it. It wouldn't have been so bad, except instead of apologizing, he laughed evily and acted like he was happy to break my toy. I tried to run after him, only to trip over one of the broken pieces of my toy on the train, falling down and skinning my knee. So to put it simply, when I think back to that trip to New York, I only think about the big aventure I had my firstest full day there to save the musical, putting the rest of the trip, more or less, to the back of my mind." Rosie concluded, just as a voice was heard in the distance.

"Rosie, it's time for dinner sweetheart." Her mom Shannon was heard saying in the background.

Just then, Mary burst into the living room, coming up behind Rosie, her picture appearing on the screen of Peter's phone.

"Rosie, it's time for dinner." Said Mary.

"Sorry Tommy and Peter, I've gots to go." Said Rosie.

"Well, have a nice dinner." Said Peter.

"Yeah, and thanks for telling me about your trip to New York. Sorry it ended on a bad note, but at least you've gots to see the Dummi Bears musical, which is what you really wanted to see." Said Tommy.

"Yeah. Real quickly though, what else happened in Slots Vegas after you petted those tigers and Angelica sang on stage at that magician's show?" Rosie asked.

Tommy thought long and hard for the next minute and a half, but sadly, the rest of his trip to Los Vegas, which had taken place well over one and a half years ago at this point was a bler.

"Uh, sadly, I don't member what else happened. Sorry." Tommy replied apologetically.

"That's ok, I've gots to go anyway." Said Rosie.

The two toddlers waved goodbye, before Tommy hit the red button, ending the Facetime call. Once the call was disconnected, Peter put the phone back into a pocket of his gray Confederate uniform, and looked at Tommy with a disappointed look.

"Something wrong Peter?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, you spent nap time talking to Rosie, didn't you?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry Peter, but her story was so good, I couldn't stop." Tommy replied.

"Well, ok then." Said Peter, as he stood up to leave the room.

"Besides, I feel fine. Now let's go downstairs." Said Tommy, as he hopped out of bed and followed Peter downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Stu, Didi, and Dil had returned from his checkup and Dil was happily playing in the playpen, building with blocks, and the Wehrenbergs and Finsters had arrived for dinner. Chaz, Kira, and Celeste were all seated around the kitchen table talking, as Chuckie, Kimi and Zack all walked up to Tommy, as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Tommy." Said Kimi.

"Hey guys." Tommy replied.

"What have you been up to today Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh nothing. I founded out what Rosie was doing when we were in Slots Vegas though." Said Tommy, as he and his friends walked into the living room and joined Dil in the playpen.

"Slots Vegas? You've been to Slots Vegas?" Zack asked.

"No, not that trip where we petted the tigers, and road that boat, and saw those scary clowns." Said Chuckie, as he shuttered at that frightening memory of the clowns.

"Yep, that's the one." Tommy replied.

"I don't member Slots Vegas Tommy." Said Dil, who looked up from his stack of blocks, overhearing the conversation.

"You wouldn't member that trip Dilly. We went there before we gotted you, or went to Paris and gotted Kimi." Tommy replied.

"So what did Rosie do in New York Tommy?" Kimi asked, as she took a seat on the floor.

Tommy went on to tell his friends about the big adventure that Rosie had to see and ultimately save the Dummi Bears musical. When his story was finished, his friends gave him an applause.

"Wow! That was the bestest story ever!" Said Zack.

"Yeah! I don't know about riding that elephant or the subway though, that part was kind of scary, but I'm glad they saved the musical." Said Chuckie with a smile, just as the adults came in to get everybody for dinner.

While Tommy was in pretty good spirits up to this point, as everybody was being seated around the dinner table, he started to grow sleepy, and the purple haired two-year-old started to feel cross. Once everybody had plates of food, which consisted of hamburgers, hotdogs, chips, and fruit, the toddlers all started talking with one another once again.

"So what else happened on Rosie's trip Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah! Did she do anything else exciting in New York City?" Kimi asked.

"No!" Tommy snapped.

"Hey, you didn't have to yell at me Tommy." Said Kimi.

"Yeah Tommy, don't have a cow. Whatever that means." Said Chuckie.

"I don't gots a cow." Tommy snapped, as he slammed the hamburger he was holding in his hand down on to his plate, splattering Kepchup all over his shirt.

"Actually Tommy, you do have a cow, as the meat inside that hamburger comes from a cow." Explained Zack, as he took another bite of his hamburger.

"Whatever." Tommy muddered, as he started picking at the fruit on his plate.

"Is something wrong Tommy?" Dil asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Tommy snapped, as he got out of his chair and started running all over the kitchen in frustration.

This act of running around got the adults attention, as they saw Tommy out of his chair, running around, and hardly a bite of anything except for a few bites of his hamburger were taken on his plate. Didi rushed over to her son and picked him up.

"Come on Tommy sweetheart, come eat the rest of your dinner." Said Didi, as she carried Tommy back to his seat.

"No!" Tommy snapped, squirming out of his mom's arms and starting to cry, as he started running all over the kitchen.

Dil, Kimi, Chuckie and Zack stared in shock, as they had never seen Tommy act up like this before.

"What do you want? Do you want some of mommy's apple?" Didi asked, pointing over at her plate at the table, that still had some apple on it.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied through his tears.

Didi picked up her son and carried him over to her place at the table, where she sat him on her lap, and he reached on to her plate and grabbed a slice of apple. Once he had it in his hand, he hopped down and started running around the kitchen with it.

"Tommy, it's dinner time. Come over here and eat your slice of apple please?" Scolded Didi.

But Tommy refused to sit down, as he continued to run with the apple. At this point, Spike and Spiffi, smelling the apple in Tommy's hand, started chasing after him in the kitchen, as the two-year-old and his dogs started running a muck. Tommy ran into the cabinet, dropping the slice of apple to the floor, which Spike snatched up. Seeing this, Tommy collapsed to the floor and started to cry. Peter saw what had happened and turned to Stu and Didi.

"Looks like an attack of the terrible two's." Said Peter.

"Did everything go ok this afternoon while we were at Doctor Shacter's with Dil?" Stu asked.

"Well, Tommy refused to take his nap, because his little friend Rosie called my iPhone, and they couldn't stop playing and babbling with one another. And now, he's too wound up to sit still and eat." Peter replied.

Didi let out a sigh, as she got up from the table.

"I guess I'll go put him to bed then." Said Didi, as she went off to find that Tommy had run into the living room, and found the Sherry Berry DVD on the shelf.

"Tommy, it's not time to watch Sherry Berry now, it's time to go to bed." Said Didi.

"No!" Tommy screamed, not letting go of the DVD.

"Give me the DVD, one." Said Didi, but Tommy continued to hold on to the DVD case, running through the living room, until he almost hid it under the couch.

"Give me the DVD, two." Said Didi, as Tommy got up from the floor by the couch, and ran back over to the DVD player, about ready to hit the eject button and put it in.

"Give me the DVD, three!" Scolded Didi at the top of her lungs, as she ran over to Tommy, snatched the DVD out of his hand, and put it up on a high shelf where he couldn't reach it.

Tommy started to cry, as Didi picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you need to go to bed. You can play with your friends tomorrow." Said Didi, as she carried her still crying two-year-old son upstairs, and after a lot of squirming and kicking on the floor, it took her nearly twenty minutes, but she got Tommy undressed and into his blue Reptar footsy pajamas.

By this time, he had stopped crying, but he couldn't make up his mind what book he wanted. Didi went over to the bookshelf and picked up two books. Chick-a-chick-a-boom-boom and The Caboose that got Loose.

"Tommy, which book would you like for your bedtime story?" Didi asked.

"Reptar!" Tommy exclaimed.

Didi looked around the room, but couldn't find the Reptar book anywhere.

"I don't see your Reptar book anywhere. Did you leave it downstairs?" Didi asked.

Tommy hopped down from his bed and ran out of the room to look for his Reptar book. However, he was so tired, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, running into the wall on the way to the stairs, getting a booboo. Normally, he'd shrug it off, similar to what he did when he fell into that giant wolf footprint when he and his friends were lost in the forrest right after Dil was born, but at age two, almost three, and being overly tired and cranky from skipping his nap, he slumped to the floor and started whailing at the top of his lungs. Didi came out to check on him and saw a huge mark on his forehead.

"Oh, you ok sweetie? Here, let mommy kiss the booboo and make it better." Said Didi, as she kissed his forehead, but Tommy continued to cry, as he was just, too cross and overly wound up to calm down.

He then ran downstairs and looked for the Reptar book, but couldn't find it anywhere. This only caused the two-year-old to throw himself down to the ground and start kicking and screaming. Overhearing this from the kitchen, concerned, Chuckie came into the living room to see if Tommy was ok.

"Tommy? Are you all right?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Tommy snapped, as he ran over to the end table that was next to the easy chair where his grandpa liked to sit in when he came over, picked up his Reptar book off the table, and stormed back upstairs to his room.

Once upstairs, Didi was about to read him the book, when Peter came upstairs with Tommy's milk, and Chuckie followed him upstairs.

"I brought Tommy's hot milk and Ovaltine." Said Peter, as he handed the bottle to Tommy, who stared up at Peter with disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"You fixed it. I always help mommy stir in the ovaltine." Tommy snapped.

It was true. Ever since Zack introduced Tommy and the gang to this mixture of milk and Ovaltine roughly six months ago, and they saw him helping his aunt stir it together at one of their sleepovers, Tommy wanted to do the same when his mommy and daddy started fixing it for him at night.

"Tommy, tell Chuckie goodnight, drink your hot milk, have your storhy, and go to sleep." Demanded Peter.

"No!" Tommy snapped, as he put the bottle down and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Night Tommy." Said Chuckie, who was standing at the end of his bed, but feeling too embarrassed and ashamed that Chuckie had to see him have one of his terrible two's attacks, he said absolutely nothing, as he continued to lie there silently beneath the covers.

Peter quietly led Chuckie out of Tommy's room, as Didi sat down with the Reptar book and started reading it to him. While she was reading, Tommy came out from beneath the covers, and relieved to see that his mom was the only one left in the room, he drank his hot milk, and fell asleep before the story was over.

"Goodnight Tommy." Didi whispered, as she closed the book post finishing it, and saw that Tommy had fallen asleep.

She kissed him gently on the forehead, turned out the lights, and left the room.

Half an hour later, they returned to quietly get Dil ready for bed, and Tommy slept through that, but two hours later, at nearly midnight, Tommy got up to use the potty, and frustrated that everybody was asleep, he picked up one of his toy train cars, went down to his parents room, and started banging it against the door. This woke up Stu, who came and opened the door.

"What's the matter champ? Are you hungry?" Stu asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

The groggy and sleepy Stu took his two-year-old son downstairs at nearly midnight, and fed him two bowls of Reptar cereal, some cheese, and some apple, which he ate all of, without moving from his seat. While Tommy was eating though, he thought back to earlier that day. How he was so moved and hooked to Rosie's story, that he skipped taking his nap. And as a result of this behavior, he made a fool of himself at dinner in front of all of his friends. Feeling embarrassed and sad, he ate the last apple slice on his plate, hopped down from his chair, and silently ran back upstairs to his room, where Dil had awakened, peering through the bars of his crib.

"Hi Tommy, what are you doing up?" Dil asked.

"I was hungry Dil." Tommy muttered, as he climbed back into bed, and Stu entered the room.

"Oh my goodness! They're both awake. Come on boys, let's try to go back to sleep now." Said Stu, as he picked up the Chick-a-chick-a-boom-boom book, and started reading it.

It was Dil's favorite book, as he enjoyed looking at all of the letters. However, they were still awake when Stu finished reading that book, so he then picked up The Caboose that got Loose, and read that to the boys. By the time this book ended, Dil was asleep, but Tommy was still wide awake, so Stu picked up the Reptar book, and read it aloud, and by the time that book was finished, Tommy was finally asleep.

The following day, everybody went to the park, where Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, Phil, and Lil all congregated in a sandbox.

"Uh, Chuckie, Dilly, Kimi, and Zack, I'm sorry about yesterday night. I guess, I was just, really tired and cranky is all." Said Tommy apologetically, as he scooped up some sand into a bucket with his shovel to start making a sandcastle.

"Oh, it's ok Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, we forgive you." Added Kimi.

Dil and Zack nodded with a smile.

"I understand where you're coming from Tommy. I get overly cranky when I don't get my nap too." Said Zack.

Everybody played nicely at the park, as the gang took turns telling Phil and Lil about Rosie's trip to New York, and Tommy told them that Rosie took that trip at the same time they had gone to Los Vegas.

"Neat!" Exclaimed Phil and Lil in unison as Tommy finished telling them the story.

Later that day at around nap time though, Peter was watching them again, and once again, Rosie called to tell Tommy of another story about a vacation she took before she ever went to New York.

"Well, do you wanna hear about my firstest road trip to Cape Cod? I took this trip with my mommy, daddy, Mary, and to my dismay, Reggie came along for the trip too. While in the car, he even tried to start a club for peoples who's name isn't Rosie. Dang that Reggie is always getting on my nerves." Rosie said, rolling her eyes at that memory of Reggie.

Tommy thought about it for a minute, as his eyes started to grow heavy, as he was exhausted from a morning of playing hard with his friends at the park.

"No thanks Rosie, I'm feeling really tired. I think I'd better take my nappy, but maybe you can tell me that story some other time, and I'll tell you the story of my firstest road trip ever." Said Tommy.

"Really? And where was that too?" Rosie asked.

"The Graham Canyon. And I took that trip with Angelica, who tried to start a club for peoples who name isn't Tommy while we were in the car too." Tommy replied.

Rosie didn't look the least bit surprised, as she knew Angelica to be to Tommy what Reggie was to her, but she let out a reluctant sigh, as she agreed to wait and have another time of sharing adventures of their infantilehood another time.

"Ok Tommy, you win. Have a nice nappy, and we'll save our stories about Cape Cod and the Graham Canyon for another day." Said Rosie disappointingly, as the two toddlers waved, disconnected the Facetime call, and Tommy rolled over in bed to take his nap.

The End

Author's Note: I'm gonna leave Rosie's Cape Cod story for somebody else to do, as I'd like to see what another author for this fandom can come up with. And obviously, Tommy telling Rosie about his trip to the Graham Canyon post Rosie telling him the story of her trip to Cape Cod will be easy, because it was an actual Rugrats episode. Anyway, I apologize for my rant before starting this chapter. I guess, I'm just, a bit irritated with how some of my friends out here have been acting lately, and I wish they'd just, stop it already. Also, you've now gotten a glimpse as to what I go through on a pretty regular basis with my nephew as of late. He's definitely going through his terrible two's, and if he doesn't get his nap, he's one stubborn, cranky monster come dinner time. I thought it would be interesting to have my favorite Rugrats character at age two act in a similar manner, which makes me relieved that in that season 6 Rugrats episode, No Naps, Angelica did actually get all of those babies to sleep, well, except for Tommy, who did pass out once Angelica was asleep and he started up the toy, cuz had they actually stayed up through their nap time and Angelica hadn't pulled that trick, I think we would have had a bunch of cranky toddlers by the end of that ordeal, and I wouldn't have liked to see that episode end in war. With that said, hope to be back with more stories, sometime soon.


End file.
